All good things come to a End
by LestrangePrincess
Summary: Tom Riddle is Back for trouble after the Battle of Hogwarts & he has returned looking for his Dark Angel Ginevra.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter again

Its was late one night & the Death Eaters were thinking of something to do about their Dark Lord being dead by Harry Potter. the Year was 1998, a month after the Great Battle of Hogwarts. "Bella Dear why don't we get someone with extra power to summon the Dark Lord back?" Rodolphus said to his wife Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix hit her husband over the head "Don't be stupid Rodolphus,who do we know with extra Power?" Bella sneered as she walked out of the room with her little sister Narcissa Malfoy

Minwhile at Hogwarts Ginny Weasley was on her final year of Hogwarts,she was writing to Harry,since they had been going out for neally a year "Ginny,best you come to bed before you get in trouble" One of the Gryffindor girls said "Fine just a minute,let me finish my letter" Ginny replied as she gave Errol the Owl the letter for Harry before heading to bed. Ginny fell asleep almost straight away. she was hearing voices in her head "Princess,please help me,come back" The voice said in Tom Riddle's charming voice & he kept repeating it till the early hours of the morning. Ginny woke up in the morning knowing that the voice was of Tom Riddle,but she didn't know how to bring him back.

Harry had become a Junior Auror & the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix. He smiled when he saw the letter from Ginny & he replied straight away as he heard a bang upstairs "Kreacher is sorry Master,Kreacher woke young Mister Lupin up" Kreacher said referring to Teddy Lupin,Harry's godson,who was in the Order Head Quarters since his Grandmother Andromeda hadn't returned from her husband & daughter's funeral. Harry walked over to Teddy's cot & smiled at his godson before hearing a female's voice behind him "Kreacher woke him up,didn't he?" Andromeda said as she picked up her Grandson & Teddy Giggled "Yeah Kreacher did Andromeda" Harry replied still smiling at Teddy "Thanks for looking after him,while i went to Ted & Nymphadora's Funeral" Andromeda smiled before leaving Grimmauld place with her Grandson.

Draco was in Diagon Alley,with his fiancée Arosita Greengrass,doing a bit of shopping "Arosita,I'll be back in a minute,just go find Daphne or Pansy" Draco said seeing a familiar face down one of the alley ways. Arosita walked off annoyed as Draco walked towards Ginny "What is it Weaslette?" Draco said to Ginny annoyed "Malfoy,i need a favour off you,does your father still have Riddle's diary?" Ginny asked knowing Harry would freak if he found out "If i tell you,promise you won't annoy me again" Draco sneered thinking Ginny was up to something "Promise,now give it" Ginny said as Draco summoned it from his father's room "There you go now piss off" Draco said walking away & back to his fiancée.

Later that night after Ginny did some research for a way to bring Tom back. Ginny fell asleep in the Gryffindor Common room on the sofa. A Green light appeared out of the Diary "Hello Princess" Tom smiled as he looked down at the Sleeping Ginny as he moved her hair out of her face. sitting down on the floor next to the sofa. Ginny woke up as she heard a voice "Tom?" Ginny whispered "Yes Princess its me,go back to sleep" Tom said as he used his hand to cover her eyes,a Few minutes later Ginny was asleep,but it wasn't on the sofa,she was in a Bed in a room she didn't reconise & Tom laid next to her muttering something himself.

A Few days later Ginny woke up in the room "Awake Princess?" Tom said smiling wickedly,Ginny had no idea what was going on "Where am i?" Ginny asked as she sat up in a Black dress "Riddle Manor Princess" Tom left the room,with a slight smirk. Ginny got up off the bed & tried to walk out the door "Mistress Ginevra,Master told me that his Mistress can't leave" A House elf named Trixie said appearing "His Mistress?" Ginny sighed as she sat on the bed,reading a book she had found on the bedside table. A few minutes Later Tom returned to the room & sat on the bed,wondering if Ginny noticed his little book. he waited a few seconds before leaning infront of her & Kissed as passionately as he could. Ginny didn't want to return the kiss,but she was forced to somehow. Tom slipped his cold hands under Ginny's dress as she moaned slightly,which was not like her to enjoy a enemy with her "Tom don't" Ginny whispered as she felt Tom pulled her dress off over her head "Ssh Princess,you'll enjoy this" Tom replied as he muttered something & the next minute his clothes were off. He laid Ginny down & he leaned forward "Tom Please" Ginny said in her mind,she didn't want this to happen "Ssh this will hurt for a minute" Tom said as he thrusted his manhood into her quickly. Ginny whimpered for a second cause of the pain,but she knew if she tried to scream,Tom would kill her. Tom begin to move in & out of her slowly,then went faster & harder after each minute. Tom was kissing her again,to keep Ginny quite.

After a hour or so,Ginny was laying next to Tom asleep "Sleep for now my princess" Tom whispered as he had his arm around her. He clicked his fingers & the Elf Trixie appeared "Yes Master,here is your potion" Trixie said giving Tom the potion,before disappearing. Tom leaned Ginny's head back & began to pour the potion into her mouth. Tom had got Snape to make a Potion,which will turn Ginny Evil while she slept. A few minutes later Tom went to sleep himself next to Ginny,waiting for the Potion to Work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Princess of Darkness

It was the next day,late afternoon when Ginny woke up from her sleep. She felt like a skank for enjoying what Tom did to her the night before. Ginny looked beside her to see Tom wasn't there & a small crack noise appeared the next second "Did Mistress sleep well" Trixie the house Elf asked as she pulled a Dark Purple dress out of the closet "Just fine Trixie,now can you leave please?" Ginny said looking at the dress,as Trixie disappeared. Ginny got up off the bed using a sheet to cover herself & walked into the bath room with the dress. Ginny slipped the Halter Neck dress on & fixed up her hair,before coming out of the bath room to find a note on the bed side table. "Princess,hope you slept well,meet me in 2 hours in the meeting room. I have a surprise for you" The note said in Tom's writing. Ginny had no idea what was going on,she walked over to the mirror to discover her eyes were Black,Ginny liked this new look of hers. so she decided to write to her Family & Harry.

She looked for some paper & a quill & sat at the small bedside table & began to write the letter

"Dear Harry & Family,

I maybe missing,but i'm not,don't come looking for me,cause i want to be here where i am. I'm terribly sorry if you are stressed but i enjoy being here at the Riddle Manor. Tell Hermione i can't be Bridesmaid at her wedding in a few weeks.

Bye For now Ginevra Weasley"

Ginny sent the letter using a spell she had learnt from Hermione,which meant she didn't need a owl. Ginny laid down on the bed carefully knowing her family will soon attack Death Eaters to get Ginny back.

2 hours later: Ginny woke up from her sleep & wandered down to the meeting room "Ah Princess,you finally came" Tom said as he pulled up a seat for Ginny beside him. In the room was sitting the most faithful of the Death Eaters "Whats the Weasley girl doing here?" Lucius Sneered looking at the way Ginny was dressed "Shut it Malfoy,Ginevra is going to be your Dark Lady,once she agrees to a little something later" Tom said calmly as he took Ginny's hand slipping a ruby ring onto her finger,he didn't even have to ask & he already knew the answer to if Ginny wanted to marry him. "Dark Lady? I thought that was gonna be me" Bellatrix said in her crazy voice as her husband Rodolphus left the room quietly "Bellatrix don't make me kill you since i am now the most faithful" Ginny said with a little smirk as Bellatrix pulled out her wand & pointed it at Ginny's chair "I'll always be more faithful then you runt" Bella said as she made Ginny's chair burst into flames. Ginny smirked still,knowing what Tom was gonna do. Tom put the fire out on Ginny's chair & stood up "Do that again Bellatrix & you be waking up in your Death Bed" Tom sneered as he told the other Death Eaters to leave but for Bella to stay. Bellatrix remained seated in the seat glaring at Ginny "Princess can you leave please?" Tom asked Ginny as she stood up & leaned towards Bella "If you survive him,don't think you got off easy" Ginny whispered before leaving the room with a slight smirk. Ginny walked out to the garden for some fresh air.

Minwhile at the Order Headquarters Harry discovered the Letter & had called a meeting with the Weasley Family & Hermione "Ginny is what?" Molly Weasley said as she begain to pace up & down the room they were in,Harry sighed the same time as Hermione,who was leaning on Ron's shoulder "Ssh Mione,we will get Ginny back" Charlie said trying to calm down his soon to be Sister in Law & rocking his new Baby daughter Dominique,who was only a few months old "Hope so,otherwise i'm down a Bridesmaid" Hermione said with a slight smile,as Dominique giggled slightly.

Back at Riddle Manor. Ginny was sitting in the Garden looking at all the Rose's,the House Elves had grown. Ginny closed her eyes for a second before hearing a voice "Right there Princess?" Tom said putting a Dark Purple Rose into Ginny's hair "Yes,just getting some fresh air" Ginny repiled as she felt Tom sit next to her on the grass & Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder "Fair enough,just be careful out here the Order could see you" Tom said with a slight smile "Stuff the Order,how'd it go with Bellatrix?" Ginny asked as she could tell something was weird "Bellatrix won't be bothering you again,she's locked up in Azkaban" Tom replied as he kissed Ginny's cheek. Ginny smiled & slowly went to sleep. A few seconds later Tom Appearated himself & Ginny into the Bedroom in the Riddle Manor. Tom placed Ginny onto the bed under the covers & he laid next to her watching her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny was walking outside towards the Order Headquarters. She had been told by Tom to kidnap someone close to Harry & torture them for a while. Ginny got rid of the Black cloak & walked up to the door & opened it,since she was welcome at Grimmauld place. The house was dark,as Ginny walked upstairs she noticed Harry's bedroom door was open & Harry asleep on the arm chair. Ginny smirked as she walked in & sat on Harry's lap,giving him a kiss on the cheek,before he wrapped his arm's around her. "Awake Harry?" Ginny whispered into his ear "Hmm" Harry mumbled as he woke up with a smile "I missed you Gin" Harry whispered as he kissed her neck,Ginny sat there with a smile "Missed you too" She lied to him,but she was trying not to moan as Harry slipt his hand under Ginny's dress "Harry no" Ginny said as she got off Harry's lap "Sorry Gin,how about we go to sleep?" Harry suggested as he sat on the edge of the bed,just as Ginny laid down on the bed. Harry kissed her forehead as Ginny fell asleep,then he laid down next to her,putting his arm around her.

Next Afternoon Ginny got out of bed,with her wand & headed to Hermione & Ron's room. Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm & disappeared to the Riddle Manor dungeons. Ginny chucked Hermione into a cell "Gin this is not you" Hermione pleaded as she saw Ginny's Black eyes "Not Ginny anymore I'm Ginevra,Dark Princess" Ginny said as she pulled out her wand with a smirk "Crucio Maxima" Ginny made a stronger version of the Cruciatus curse. Hermione started to Scream as Tom walked out of the shadow's,behind Ginny "Good Princess,Torture the MudBlood" Tom said as he wrapped his arm's around Ginny's waist. Ginny smirked at Tom,as she continued to torture Hermione,listening to Hermione scream,before she fainted. Tom chained Hermione to the wall as she woke up.

Ginny walked over to Tom who was now sitting in the arm chair "I know a way to make her insane" Ginny said as she made her clothes turn into a Corset & skirt. Tom licked his lips at Ginny as he pulled her down onto his lap "Excellent idea my Angel of Darkness" Tom said as he muttered a spell to wake Hermione up & to force her to Watch "Want to watch something Mione?" Ginny said to her so called friend,as Ginny began to do a lap dance on Tom's lap. Tom moaned as he undid his pants & quickly thrusted his Manhood into Ginny. Ginny moaned when she moved along with Tom's thrusts,as she kissed him passonalty. Hermione tried to not watch. but she was under a spell to be forced to watch.

A few hours later. Ginny was sitting watching the trembling Hermione. Ginny was sitting on Tom's lap,since Tom was asleep "Why Gin,why?" Hermione kept mumbling as she closed her eyes,trying to think of herself safe in Ron's arms "Oh Shut it MudBlood" Ginny said as she stood up & slapped Hermione before pulling out her wand "Now i'm bored" Ginny smirked "Avadra Kedrva" Ginny said as Hermione screamed before dying. Ginny walked back over to the sleeping Tom & sat back on his lap,leaning her head on Tom's chest before falling asleep


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a month and Hermione was dearly missed by Ron and her body was never found as Ginevra had fed it to her lovers snake Nagini. Ginevra woke up one morning in her lovers arms and quietly slipped out of bed,putting on a black bath robe before tying her hair back into a pony tail. She then ran to the bathroom and started to vomit up the dinner from the night before and the vomit was a reddish colour from the wine "What is wrong my Dark Angel?" Tom asked as he stood at the door,leaning on the frame,in nothing but his dark green boxers. "I..think i'm pregnant" Ginevra whispered as she got pulled into Tom's arms who then placed his hand on her stomach "If you are pregnant,then you have given me a heir or maybe two" Tom whispered as he kissed Ginny's neck softly. Ginerva tilt her head back as a moan escaped her lips. Ginerva looked up at Tom and smiled slightly "I think i might go get checked at St Mungo's for proof" She said as Tom nodded "Best you do,i don't want you or my heir to die"

Minwhile the Order had been having a meeting on how to get Ginny back "I suggest i'll go in and look around as many mistake me for Bellatrix" Andromeda suggested as she looked at Harry who then nodded "Alright Andromeda,and find out something about what happened to Hermione" Harry said softly as Ron sat on the other side of the room,flicking through photo albums of him and Hermione. Then Molly walked up to Andromeda "Thank you for doing this Andromeda,it will help us Weasley's and Harry to know where Ginny and Hermione are" Andromeda smiled weakly at Molly "Anytime Molly,you were a good friend to me in Hogwarts and you looked after Nymphadora so well when she was a new order member" Andy said before apperating to the Riddle Manor

Andromeda disguised in a Black Cloak,Death Eater mask she had stolen off Bellatrix once and she faked a Dark Mark to look realistic. The Death Eaters filed into one room and Andromeda went in behind Yaxley and the Carrow Twins. The meeting was long but she had heard about Hermione getting fed to the snake and she looked forward to see Ginny with a Black loose dress and dark Blue almost black eyes talking to Narcissa Malfoy 'Cissa?' Andy thought and followed her sister out of the room before getting pulled into a empty room and her clothes ripped off by Rabastan Lestrange "You are mine Andromeda,always am,always will" he growled as he made her go to sleep and he started to rape the unconscious Andromeda Tonks before dressing himself again and left her unconscious and bruised like hell in the empty room on the spare bed naked....

After the meeting Ginny went to St Mungo's for a check up "Miss Weasley,i am so sorry but if you were to carry this baby full term you would suffer complications" The Doctor said as Ginny stormed out of the room and apperated back to the Riddle Manor,where she curled up on the bed and cried herself to sleep,unaware that Tom had come in to comfit her "Ssh Princess go to sleep Tom whispered as he cuddled her in his arms like a small child. Tom kept Ginevra in his arms as he watched her sleep,wiping any tears that escaped her eyes.

Yaxley had walked into the room,where Andromeda was laying unconsious,Bloody and picked Andromeda up holding her like a small child "T..ted?" Andy mumbled as Yaxley apperated to his own had always had a crush on Andromeda but never told her,as he would of been laughed at since Andromeda might of seen it as a lust since the 3 Black sisters were lusted over..Yaxley put Andromeda down on the bed in his room and began to clean the wounds with warm water and salt ''y..your A..alive T...ted?" Andromeda muttered as she began to wake up slightly "No Andromeda its Yaxley,not your mudblood" Yaxley said as he finished cleaning the wounds and made a t-shirt of his appear on her body,and he removed his mask "Y..yaxley,C..can you s..stay with me...?" Andromeda asked before falling asleep again and Yaxley went over to the window sofa and fell asleep on it for the rest of the night,waking up every 2 hours to check on Andromeda and he knew excatly who did this to her....Rabastan Lestrange..... 


End file.
